


Sleepy Time

by Dak



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Hugs, Josh just needs a hug, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Studying, Surprise Kissing, Threat of Corporal Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dak/pseuds/Dak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is really exhausted from studying and wants nothing more than for his boyfriend to give him a hug and tuck him in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Time

Aidan was lying on the soft leather couch, his gaze affixed on the late-night horror film. As a vampire, Aidan didn't actually need to sleep very much, but he usually did just to be near Josh. But his boyfriend was busy studying for a big exam, and so Aidan had decided to give Josh a few undisturbed nights so he could focus.

A noise drew Aidan's attention away from the TV and he turned his head to see the source of the sound. Standing near the edge of the couch was his boyfriend, looking very tired and needy.

Clicking the TV on mute, Aidan looked at his lover.

"Hey baby, what is it?"

Josh blushed and stared at his feet for a moment.

"I'm all done studying for the night," he said quietly.

Aidan smiled, "That's good," he said, "Do you want to watch some TV with me?"

Josh shook his head slowly, "I should probably go to sleep," he said, "I've got an early class tomorrow."

"Ok," Aidan said with a smile, "Good night, Josh."

Josh paused for a moment, clearly hesitant to say what was really on his mind.

Chuckling to himself, Aidan got up and kissed his boyfriend on the lips softly,

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that right?"

Josh nodded slowly, and then spoke.

"Will you tuck me in?" Josh said in a very small voice.

Smiling warmly, Aidan kissed his boyfriend long and deep.

"Sure I will," he said affectionately.

"Why don't you go on upstairs and brush your teeth and change into your pajamas, baby. I'll come up in a few minutes and kiss you goodnight."

Josh blinked his soft brown eyes and nodded, "Okay," he said quietly, looking for all the world like a tired little boy that wanted to be hugged and put to bed.

Smiling warmly, Aidan took Josh in his strong arms and kissed his forehead gently, stroking his boyfriend's brown curls affectionately.

"I know you're tired, sweetie," Aidan said, rubbing Josh's back softly, "You've done a good job studying, and now you just have to brush your teeth and then I'll come and tuck you in."

When Josh nodded and nuzzled Aidan's chest like a puppy, Aidan chuckled and landed a light swat on Josh's bottom. 

"Now get going," Aidan said as the boy yelped softly, "Or I might have to take you over my knee and give you a spanking before putting you to bed."

Josh blushed at that and his cock hardened in his pants. 

"Yes sir," Josh said obediently, his blue eyes shining with the happy light he got whenever Aidan gave him an order. Darting in for a quick kiss, Josh turned around and trotted up the stairs obediently.

Smiling, Aidan picked up the remote and clicked the TV off, and then after a few minutes, headed up the stairs as well, to tuck his boy in.

He entered the bedroom and saw Josh lying on the bed in just his green boxers. Grinning at the sight of his boyfriend's hot body, Aidan clicked the lights off and sat down on the bed next to his lover.

Reaching out, Aidan pulled the covers over Josh’s semi-nude body and stroked Josh's short brown locks gently, smiling fondly.

Josh smiled wearily under Aidan's petting, and he slowly lay back in bed, his eye drifting closed. Aidan leaned closer and kissed Josh softly on the forehead and continued to pet his boyfriend until Josh was fast asleep.


End file.
